


after it all [PODFIC]

by Cryke_Audio (Crykea)



Series: [PODFIC] [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Archivist Jon, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-16 Minutes, Touch-Starved, a bit of recovery, mainly tender jonmartin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crykea/pseuds/Cryke_Audio
Summary: Jon and Martin should probably have a conversation, but there's still time. They need time. They have time.--[PODFIC]





	after it all [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [after it all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576991) by [Crykea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crykea/pseuds/Crykea). 




End file.
